gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kagetora
Kagetora in Ginga Densetsu Weed manga Kagetora or "Kage" is the son of Kurotora and an eldest brother of Harutora and Nobutora. He is the leader of a small rebellion group just outside the borders of Ohu. He joins Weed when he finds out that he is the son of the great Leader of Ohu, Gin. Kagetora is very impulsive, loyal and proud but also quite easy going (a trait not usually found in Kai dogs), sarcastic and cynical. He often refers to GB and Sasuke as idiots, his closest friend is Ken and sometimes George, he is sometimes doubtful of his fathers capabilities because of his age, much to Kurotora’s annoyance. He is an Ohu soldier through and through and would gladly risk his life in defense of Gajou or his friends, although Kurotora rarely shows it, he has a great amount of pride for his son. In Kaibutsu Arc, both groups (Kagetora's rebellion group and Ken's group) had encountered Kaibutsu for the first time after Weed had stumbled into the lair. However, Kaibutsu had went on a rampage and slaughtered the dogs leaving him, Weed, GB, Ken and other few soldiers alive. Kagetora attacked Kaibutsu only to get scratched on his face badly that he tumbled off the cliff, Ken not willing to let his friend die went after to grab him with little success. Thankfully, they survived the fall and later on, they fought the monster again with Weed's group with the help of Smith, Mel, Jerome's squad and the humans (Daisuke and Hidetoshi). In Hougen Arc, he and the Great Dane Ken are sent out to Kofu to find their relatives to make them join Weed. When they return with reinforcements, Kagetora and Ken reunites with Weed again. His brothers, Harutora and Nobutora, joins Kagetora’s group while his father and his nephews run to the fortress Gajou to defend it against the Great Dane, Genba. Kagetora stays a loyal fighter in Weed’s pack throughout the series. In Hokkaido Arc, Kagetora was seen among with Gin's pack who move off to Hokkaido as Weed was too busy spending time with Koyuki. Kagetora in Ginga Densetsu Weed anime Kagetora is the son of Kurotora and brother of Harutora and Nobutora. He grew up in Kofu with his father and many other Ohu soldiers who for unknown reasons had left Ohu and lived there, he became close friends with Ken, son of two other famous Ohu leaders Ben and Cross. He and Ken decided to leave Kofu when they turned three years old and went to Ohu to become soldiers, they lived in relative peace in Ohu, that is until Kaibutsu launched his attack. Kagetora and Ken were two of the last surviving Ohu soldiers after Kaibustu massacred anything that stood in his way, he even reduced some parts of Ohu to rubble. Kagetora is very impulsive, loyal, and proud. When he and Ken went to find their family and packs, Kagetora's brothers joined his pack, while his father, Kurotora, defended the fortress Gajou with his nephews from the evil Great Dane, Genba. In the near finale of Hougen Arc, Kagetora and Ken were chosen to lead some of Weed's troops to fight Bat's group. With the help of Ben and Kurotora, he and Ken defeated Bat, he also assisted greatly in the final battle and was one of the rescue parties who rescues weed from the ice. Kagetora is voiced by Eiji Takemoto in the anime. In other languages Danish - Skyggetiger Italian - Tigre Ombra Swedish- Skuggtiger Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Kai Ken Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Males Category:GDWO Characters Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Kai Brothers Category:Alive (GDW and GNG)